shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Surtr
Surtr also known as The Great Alpha, and less as His Imperious Predator is one of the rejects of the Kubrik Clan and one of the few Alphas in the world. He works for the Daibagua as one of the greatest body guards in the world, currently contracted by the eco-terrorist group the GAO . Appearance Surtr is a tall and physically well built young man. He has deep crimson eyes, of which only the right eye works as he is blind on the left eye. He wears a gas mask that hides the left side of his face to obscure his blind eye. Personality TBA Powers Atributes and Alpha There is basically no feat of speed, strength or endurance that any man can do without a Devil Fruit that a Surtr cannot, the only limits on his physical attributes is the skill required to perform something, for he has the physical requirements to perform any martial art. As a testament to his skill Surtr is strong enough to terraform mountains, can run through the air with sheer leg strength alone, and can endure continuous fire from pacifista lasers. Surtr's physical might without a single devil fruit is due to Alpha, and his natural born strength/speed/endurance from being a Kubrik. By all means Surtr's physical abilities are considered cheating by all people he faces, for there is virtually no chance of winning against Surtr unless one has a mass destruction weapon or devil fruit. Haki To the dismay of everyone around him Surtr is well capable of utilizing''' 2''' forms of haki. Not only is Surtr able to predict the enemies movements and use kenbunshoku to make up for his blind eye, Surtr can also downright make weaker opponents faint and enhance his physical attacks with boshushoku haki. The fact that Surtr can use haki on top of his abilities means that not even logia users are safe from fighting Surtr. Free Style Luckily (or perhaps not) for anyone Surtr is untrained in any fighting style, instead only knowing Jibuki and Life Return. This means that Surtr's fighting style is random and unpredictable, this under normal circumstances means that Surtr has a disadvantage but his attributes actually make it so that Surtr's free style is the deadliest possible style in his hand. History Surtr was born into the Kubrik clan and immediately sent off to a random island because he was born blind in one eye as a mutation. There he grew up and learnt how to fight, eventually learning both and Jibuki. One day he was attacked by a massive group of Pirates, some of which knew Mugendiai, this triggered the awakening of Alpha, and his rise in power to impossible heights, Surtr easily destroyed every single one of them to mounts of flesh and bones, and left the island. Trivia *Surtr's name is a reference to the Surtr of nordic mythology, the fire giant that kills the gods in the Ragnarok. Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Life Return User Category:Daibagua Category:GAO